User talk:IntegrityOma
Hi Integrity, I don't know how I managed it, but somehow I have two pages for one character under her maiden name and one under her married name. I was wondering if it would be possible to delete the married name one and make the maiden name one, her new married name one. I keep trying to edit the current married one and get brought to the current maiden one if that makes sense. I've managed to make the edits I've been trying to do all night on her current maiden one. So, if you've managed to follow me in my explanation, I hope you can help me. Thanks! True McInnis 00:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC)True McInnis Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Births Page Hi, I just noticed that on the RPG site, in the Child Masterlist, my character True has been approved for Melody McInnis, I'm trying to figure out how to add her to the Births page here. If I can't, can someone add her in? Thanks! True McInnis 15:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC)True McInnis Added Allie Mylian 16:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC)